Bloodline
by Alyss of Wonderland
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires, a case that can't be stopped with only the forces of the brothers. A friend fallen ill, a replaced friend/lover, and suspense that keeps you begging for more! OCxSam Winchester OCxDean Whinchester
1. Introduction

SUPERNATURAL

**Introduction**

She sat down on the cold ground. Her knees pulled close under her. It felt like her face heated up, but the frozen tears ran down them. The body in front of her was a older man... blood scattered everywhere. She looked down at her hands and saw them covered in the crimison liquid. More sobs... More regrets. Her chest heaved up and down and her wavey brown hair blew against her back. Her sobs getting queiter but the rage growing. She felt herelf hunching over trying to calm her bad nature down, but it still coming over her. The girl clenched her eyes shut hard. Her heart beating harder... and harder... Finally all she saw was black and she fell forward near the dead body. Her chest right into the blood.

About an hour later the warehouse started to fill up in a converstaion. Two male voices. " Well why do we have to come here?!" One had spoken.

" Beacause... I saw soething biazarre here... like a monster..." The other said.

" Sam! Just because you saw something doesn't mean it's true." The 1st male exclaimed. The boy named Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes. His eyes scanned the warehouse and suddenly stopped.

" Dean.." Sam whispered to his brother, hitting his chest.

" What?" Dean asked looking and saw the two bodies laying in blood. They exchanged glances and Sam went off on a soft jog to the bodies. Dean followed. Sam noticed one very lifeless... and the other alive? He tilted his head as Dean leaned down t check for a pluse. " She's alive." He said looking to Sam.

" Look for what ever's here.. I'll take her to safety. Sam had said picking up the girl and looking at the young 17 year old girl with her shirt covered in blood. He sighed then looked the girl over again-she was very... beautiful. Sam shook his head, sighed, and walked out the warehouse. Once the two got to Dean's car Sam laid the young girl down onto the front seat of the car with her legs hanging out. Sam looked at and noticed the blood stained hands... they were on how it was on her hands. He tilted his head slightly and the ingored it. He checked her over for any vital injuries. Nothing. He then put her in the back seat and sat on the hood of the Black muscle car.

30 minintes later Deam cam out. " Nothing."

" Nothing?" Sam questioned getting off the car and looking at Dean.

" Excatly... no sign of anything either." Dean said putting his gun in the back and getting into the drivers seat while Sam got in the passenger.

" The girl doesn't have any injuries..."

" The blood?" Dean asked.

" It must've been from the man..." Sam said. Dean shrugged and started up the car.

" SHould we just drop her off somewhere?"

" No... Lets keep her at the room..." Sam said, " so when she wakes up we can ask her if she saw anything."


	2. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 1**

" Oh... My head..." The girl with the long wavy brown hair stared at the ceiling she held her head. She slowly started to close her eyes thinking she was back in her own bed.

" Your awake!" Sam explained, scaring the girl on the bed. She sat up imedently and stared at Sam. His lips grew into a small smile. Her pupils small watching the twenty-year-old get up and walk away from the bed to a small table where his brother Dean was at. She watched them.

" Good morning..." Dean said glancing up and continued looking at the computer screen. She still didn't say anything. She scanned the room. It had two beds, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. A large window caught her eye at first it was bright and sunny outside. It was like a apartment.. not the best but not the worst.

" What's your name?" Sam asked coming back to her with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands, he handed it to her as she grabbed it. The girl didn't speak until after she blew on the coffee and took a sip.

" Alyss," She said softly. She took another sip.

" I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said.

" Sam." Dean stated and waited for his brother to come to him. " Look here." A few descriptions of several killings in the area were reported. Sam read them as Dean came to Aylss. " Aylss can you tell me why you where at the warehouse last night?" Alyss stared at him blankley at first then tried to gether her thoughts.

" Eh... My head hurts." She said wincing at more and more pain coming to her. Sam looked up watching.

" Hey are you..." Dead put his hand on her shoulder, " ok?"

" Don't... touch... me..." Aylss said a bit shakey, " ... please." Sam stood up and dean let go standing up. The brother exhanges glances. Aylss felt a tear fall down her cheek and went into sobs again. She buried her face in her hands. Sam quickly moved to her and grabbed her shoulder. She didn't make a comment to him. Dean watched and rolled his eye.

" Oh so the little brother gets to touch the girl, but I can't?" He asked sighing and watched them.

" What's wrong Aylss?" He asked watching the 17 year-old girl. She again tried to calm herself. She looked at Sam into the eyes the seem to be swirling like a storm. Silver. ALyss tried to fight it. Sam stood up, " somethings wrong with her Dean..." He said watching Aylss. Suddenly the beautiful girl stood, her legs a bit shakey and she headed to the door. Dean watched and Sam reached for her shoulder again. Aylss swiftly turned around swiping his hand away. She didn't say anything.

" Sam!" Dean called as Sam covered his arm and watched Aylss calmly walk out the front door. He flinced at the surprized door slam. The brother's were very confused on just what happened, but Sam quickly recovered and fumbled for a cloth or something. When he released the pressure from his hand and his arm to his surprize he was bleeding more than he should've been. His questioning about it last long, he wrapped it up and went out the door. Dean followed with his gun. The brothers got outside and looked down the streets and saw no sign of her... It was like she dissapeared.

The next day Sam awoke with a startle. He was breathing hard and looked to his side, Dean was still there. Sam was in a cold sweat and tood up wiping his forehead. " Not again..." He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 2**

Dean and Sam where standing in a barn. The both where in Wranglers and boots with silver badges hooked to their shirts. " Ma'am can we please talk to you?" Dean asked.

" Um... sure." The fragile lady said. " Who are you fellows?" She asked. Dean cleared his thoat.

" We are here to investagate the missing cows, I'm officer Sequoia." He said, " and This is my Deputy Smith Johnson." Sam looked up and nodded to his fake name Smith.

" OK... make it quick..." The lady said a scurried off. Sam looked at the dirt... a bit dazed. Dean looked at him.

" This is about... um... that one girl..." He was snapping his fingers trying to get the name to come to him... it just wasn't.

" Alyss..." Sam said, " yes! She just walked out... we havent heard anything for a few days know and..." His voice trailed off. Dean started to walk forward into the barn.

" And?" Dean asked searching the place. Sam was now speechless... he didn't want to say anything yet. " Well you just going to ingore me?" Dean glared over to his brother who was sitting down on a bale of hay. Dean sighed and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder, " Sam... I'm your brother you can tell me anything." Sam looked at Dean and nodded.

" I had another.. vision.. It was about Aylss." Sam said looking up, " Dean, she's the demon-thing that killed all the people... "

"Ok... well we can deal with that after this case." Dean said getting up and scopping out the barn. Sam sighed and shrugged. He got up and went to the other side.

" Hey look what I found!" Sam called out, not touching the shining pedent on the ground. Dean looked up and noticed the Amythest Rosario, he reached for it. As Dean picked up the pedent he examined it. Something rustled in the rafters. Both Dean and Sam looked towards the rustling. They looked at eachother and jogged to the ladder. Dean throw himself on the ladder and quickly climbed up to the top. Sam couldn't see him no more. He dissapeared into the dark rafters.

Dean squinted looking around, his hand on the shotgu in his pants. He was very silent and waited for another move. He looked towards his only light supply, a small window. A figure of a womenly body appeared. He could only see the head with long hair, bust, stomach had it went down from there. Like she was wearing a dress of some type. He couldn't tell what color hair, facial features, or what she was wearing. He felt the air drop in tempurate and the girl walked closer. She rose her to his cheek, she didn't touch him though. She was emotionless, but Dean still couldn't that. Then the lady backed up still watching Dean. She then flashed out of his light supply and back into the darkness. A bright light flashed on, Sam was down below messing with the lights. Dean jumped but quickly scanned the rafter. He sighed, nothing.

About half and hour later they concluded their search and walked up to the house of Ms. Dubblewore. The fragile women opened the centuries old door. As it creaked she softly spoke to them. " Officer Sequoia and Smith!" She said. " Find anything?" Sam looked over to Dean. He had the Rosario hidden in his shirt.

" No Ma'am." Sam said.

" Well come in.." She said walking away from the door and into the kitchen. The brother's enter, Sam closed the door behind them. The house was very old and sort of... chill binding. Ms. Dubblewore came bustling out the kichten and handed then a plate of cookies. Dean's eyes went wide and took the plate following the lady into the other room. Sam sat down next to Dean who was stuffing his face with the chocolate cookies. Sam just rooled his eyes and turned to Ms. Dubblewore.

" So... has this happened before? The dissapearance of the cows?" He asked.

" No... never in my whole life I have lifed here..."

" When did this start?" Sam continued with the questions.

" About a week ago..." She said glancing over to Dean, " I have more in the kitchen Dear... lemme fetch 'em." Dean nodded setting the plate down and watched she leave the room. Sam nudged him.

" Dean... a week ago was the full moon-people dieing and now cows..."

" Your point? Oh, wait so do you think Werewolves and Vampires?" Dean asked, now putting evertything together.

" Maybe... but there have only been teo sightings so far." Sam said referring to Aylss and the other lady that showed up in the barn.

" But the lady I saw turned the rafters... cold." He said, " Maybe she was a ghost."

" Vampires are cold, Dean." Sam said. Dean sighed.

" Well maybe we can go do some research." Dean said getting up. Sam was about to untill they heard a uttering scream in the other room with the sound of glass breaking...


	4. Chapter 3

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Sam rushed into the kitchen. Dean Had his silver gun out and looked around. Ms.Dubblewore was standing with her arms up like she was victim. " I... I just dropped a plate... that's all..." Dead lowered his gun.

" False alarm..." Sam joked and headed back out. Dean sighed and took a few cookies off the plate at the counter.

" Thank you for having us Ms. Dubblewore, have a nice day now." He said following his brother out stuffing his face with the cookies.

" So I'll head over to the University over in town and see if a Professor knows anoything about this place havin any history about Werewolves and Vampires." Sam said getting into the passagers seat. Dean got in the driver's and started the care up.

" Yeah.. sounds good."

Later that night Dean pulled up to the University. " Good luck, Gimme a call later- I'll try to find out anything about this pedent.." Dean said holding the pedent out, and shined it in the possible light from the lamp post. Sam got out and leaned down looking at Dean from outside.

" Ok, " Sam said slamming the door.

" Easy!" Dean shouted and shook his head driving off. Sam chuckled.

" Dean..." He walked up to the school. He noticed a classroom light on so he walked into the large building opening the door to the classroom. " Professor Dermott?" He asked.

" Yes?" A large man turned to Sam's way. He about his height, but a lot larger. " Are you a studet of mine?" He asked iffy on Sam's presence.

" Uh-huh sir... I had a question about the history of Hannibul?" Sam asked sticking his hands in his coat pockets.

" Any specfic point?" He asked raising his eyebrow, he didn't have a lot of 'students' ask about the history.

" Werewolves, vampires?" Sam asked. She leaned down on the desk facing Professor Dermott. He nodded to Sam and leaned down grabbing a book and blew off the dust on the book. The spine creak as Dermott opened it. He pushed down the off-white pages. The book had have been ages old. Sam leaned forward and then walked to the otherside of the desk of the Professor and looked at the old book. " What's this?" He asked pointing to a picture of a tall handsome man with a suit and a very beautiful lady with a dress of silk. Her hair was long. It was a black and white book so you couldn't the hair colors or nothing.

" Mr. and Mrs. Julian... The bond of Werewolves and Vampires; a urban legen though." Dermott said flipping some pages to a certain one he was looking for. It was a page about the war that went on against the two strongest packs. Vampires and Werewolves. Sam scanned down the page and got the info. " You can only kill a werewolve with a silver bullet, and a Vampire is cutting off their head." Professor Dremott said.

" Any cures to make them real humans?" Sam asked curious. He wanted to know because instead of killing Aylss, he wanted to know if he could save her.

" Vampire... Nope..." Dermott was scanning the pages, " but there are several theories to in heaing a werewolf." He said reading them before he spoke them. Sam perked up and waited for him to tell. " Making a vitual would with a silver knife... that will cure it but kill it... Oh, and three drops of blood removed from the underarm." He said looking up. Sam checked his watch.

" Thanks Professor Dremott, but It's getting late... I better get going." Sam said.

" Ok, have a safe trip home son." He said closing the book ad putting it away.

Back at the apartment Dean ws passed out on the couch, he had his ipod in his ears.

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._


	5. Chapter 4

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 4**

"Dean!" Sam shouted when he was outside in the frozen rain. Sam hung up the phone after hearing Dean's voicemail for the 4th time. Sam looked around and paced his feet in place to stay somewhat warm. The rain had already drenched his hair. He looked at the parking lot and the empty street... Filled with rain. He sighed, " I guess I'm walking..." Sam said.

When Sam reached the road he was already shivering. His arms crossed he tried to stay warm. He heard something... a cry? He looked both ways down the street and squinted in the rain to see a body laying in the water filled gutter. He slightly gasped and ran towards it. It was a older lady, her stomach ripped out and the gutter filled with red. Running down the side of the road. He looked around, " Alyss?" He broke the silence, except for the trikle of the rain drops. " I can help you Aylss!" He shouted once more. There was movement. Breaking glass. More screams. Sam looked up to a house right in front of the dead lady. He sighed seeing all he had was a knife.

Sam pushed on the door it opened. From where he was standing the was blood on the walls and glass everywhere. He stepped over the glass and quickly turned into the room. Legs sticking out from behind the couch. Sam peeked over the couch to see another body... Lifeless. He gulped... knowing that he was getting closer to the girl. He looked around and followed the trail off blood. A scream from up stairs, caught Sam a little off-gaurd but he tookk attion and ran up stairs to the sorce of the scream. A young 6 year-old girl, near death laying on the ground crying about her vitual wounds. The window... Stood Aylss in her dress. Her dull eyes looked up to Sam, her arms, dress, and mouth covered in blood. She sobbed. Tears rolling down her face, " sorry... I'm a monster." She said letting got of the border and letting her body fall...

Dean hit the floor.He looked up and stretched. Dean felt something in his present... but he couldnt put his finger on it. Feeling he still had the pedent on opened his phone.

_4 missed calls_

_SAM WINCHESTER_

"Oh..." Dean said looking at the time, " almost midnight." He repeated what his phone said. He glanced over to where Sam's bed, no Sam. He decided to try his cell. Dean called, and called. No answer. " He never turns off his cell." Dean said outloud to absolutely no body. He grabbed his stuff and the keys to his car. Dean walked outside to be surprized by the frozen rain. He looked up, " He's going to kill me..."

"I'm so cold..." A beautiful, chilling women's voice rang out in the silent atmoshpere. Dean looked around for the applier. He didn't see anything. " Who's there?" He asked. No answer. He took one final look and opened his car door.

" Hi there handsome."


	6. Chapter 5

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 5**

" Aylss! Don't!" Sam cried, but her heard the slam. He didn't dare look out the window but ran down the stairs and through the broken down door. He saw Aylss laying on the ground, she looked a bit lifeless... but he saw her chest move with still a breat-then more. Sam kneeled beside Aylss, " I'm going to save you..." He said picking her up. Aylss opened her emerald eyes. The pupils still slits. When Sam noticed them his heart dropped.

Dean quickly turned around, he didn't see anything. He shook off the weird feeling he was getting and the chills that traveled on his spine. He quickly got in his car and started it up.

Crusing the street near the campus he noticed the body on the side of the road. The rain still pelted down. He pulled up and got out examining the dead body. When He looked up to the creepy house he noticed Sam holding Aylss. " Sam!" He called to his brother. Sam looked up and smiled, walking to his brother with a knocked out Aylss in his arms.

" I found Aylss.. I had to knock her out..." Sam said, showing Dean the mark on her head. Dean nodded. " We better get back to the apartment and cure her..." He said.

" Why not kill her?... Right now?" Dean asked pulling out his gun. Sam glared at his brother and placed Aylss carefully in the backseat. " Fine." Dean said getting in the car.

As they were driving back, Dean noticed a womenly figure in the middle of the road. He started to slow, then to a stop. Dean and Sam exchanged glances and Dean opened the car door to see better. The rain drenched the women's clothes and hair. " Hey!" He shouted. No reply. " Hey!" He shouted again.

" Help me..." She said, her arms pulled up like she about to fold them. She the started to walk away.

" Take her home... I'll meet you there." Dean said following the girl.

He had lost sight of her and fog started to appear. The rain came lighter, but it was still chilly. " Hello?" Dean asked outloud. A creaky noise filled the air. Dean turned to see a 25 year-old looking girl with a red dress of satin and long golden hair. Her topaz eyes soft and caring. Dean looked at the women and smiled. " Hello."

" Hi." She said. Her voice charming and sweet. It floated to him like a feather. Dean walked to her.

" Why are you out in the rain?" Dean asked, he huffed. The rain running down the side of his face and his hair soaked. The girl looked at him, with no reply. " What's your name?" Dean asked instead.

" Selene Rosario," Selene said softly and politely. She looked at dean and smelt... sweet blood? She looked around but yet Dean was the only one around with blood. She liked the smell of his blood. Something richer, or sweeter smelling to her made her like it more.

" I'm Dean Winchester... If you don't have a place to stay, we have an extra bed back at my apartment." Dean said sticking his hands in his pockets. Selene smiled seeing her pedant around his neck, that's why she got drawn to him. Her fang slightly showing.

Later that early, early morning (after midnight) Dean finally got back to the apartment with Selene to find Sam sitting at a table with Aylss tied up to a chair, still out cold. Sam looked up to see Selene. Selene was watching Aylss. Dean sat his stuff down and pulled Selene to Sam's bed. " You can stay here."

" Hey!" Sam stood up.

" Sammy she's a guest..." Dean said turning to Alyss then glancing over Selene. " Um.. lemme talk to you Sam." He said walking to his brother.

" Where?" Sam asked getting up. He was referring to that there were limited places to talk in private.

" Um... The closet!" Dead said pulling his brother to the closet, and they both went into the cramped closet.

Selena watched them dissapear and she had one eyebrow raised, " um."


	7. Chapter 6

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 6**

The morning sunlight seeped through the large window. The long drapes pulled open, to reveal a few buildings and the bright sun. Sam heard his phone vibrate on the table he rubbed his eyes and grabbed it. It was an alarm for 7:30 A.M. He turned it off and looked to see a normal Alyss sitting in the chair but the window. Her face cleaned, her shirt still stained with the crimison liquid of the people she murdered... and her arms tied back. He then glanced to the beds. Dean in one and Selene in his. Sam sighed and got up from the chair he slept on. Alyss was in a very light sleep, she opened her eyes and winced at some major pain she getting in her head. " Alyss..." Sam said queitly to her. Alyss looked up her emerald eyes shined with unborn tears.

" What-happened?" She asked, her voice shakey.

" I want you to tell me... what happened to you a week ago..." Sam started, " before you got bitten."

" Bitten?" Alyss questioned, her voice still shakey. Sam looked at her.

" Do you remember anything?" Sam asked pulling up another chair and sat facing her with the back of the chair against his stomach. He saw Alyss tip her head and start to think.

" I only remember waking up from like... a... dream of some sort." Alyss started, her chest heaving more, and more. A tear rolled down her cheek.

" Tell me what you remember before this started happening."

" I-I was walking... on night-full moon I think-and I was knocked out by this large beastlike monster... there was a intense pain..." Alyss forgot that she was tied up to show him where her scar was, " on my shoulder." She leaned her left shoulder forward to allow him to see. Sam got up and carefully reached down and moved her soft, brown hair to the side and pulled the shoulder of her shirt down. He did ths slowly. A large scar, and four teeth marks were on her shoulder.

" The bites of the werewolf... and the scar to seal it..." Sam said outloud. Alyss dropped her head as Sam replaced her shirt and hair; he went to go back to his seat. " Anythng else?" He asked when he got back to his seat.

" I've shown up to several killings, but I don't know 100 if I'm the cause..." Alyss said, " but I kept having these..." She didn't finish.

" These?" Sam questioned... getting curious to what she had to say.

" Visions?" Aylss asked like she thought herself as a weird and strange person. She saw Sam's expression, it was a surprized look. " Sorry you probably think I'm-"

" No, No! I get visions too... that's how I found you." Sam said leaning forward ver the chair, more interested in the converstaion now. Alyss slightly smiled.

" ... Well I get 'visions' of the victims death by me... but I don't have control over it." Alyss confessed. Her heart felt like something went straight through it. Her eyes watered and tears started to flow down her cheek flulently. Sam noticed her tears.

" Alyss?" He asked about to get up from sitting on the chair.

" The man... my older brother..." she sobbed, " he was going to help me... he was going to kill me! Make this better!" Alyss crid out.

" There's another way Alyss..." Sam said walking to her and kneeling to the side of the chair, " I know a way to CURE you... so your alive." Alyss just cried where she was. Tears falling onto her dress. She sobbed and her chest heaved up and down. Sam watched her.

" This-town-would-be-better-off-without-me!" Alyss said between sobs. Sam sighed.

" Alyss... you can be cured... you can be normal again!" Sam replied.

" No... I can't..." Alyss said softly looking down. She then suddenly looked up and turned to see Selene standing, her long blonde hair down around her shoulders to mid-way down her back. Selene and Aylss both looked eachother in the eyes, like a stare down. Sam glanced between them, then he suddenly took action to what was going on.

" Um... Good morning Selene!" Sam stood up.

_Ripppp._

The rope was ripped, and feel to the ground. Blood was squirted to the bed and around there...


	8. Chapter 7

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 7**

Alyss lunged forward towards Selene. Her eyes fogged with emotions. When Sam saw Alyss lunging he moved out in front of her. She hit him. Hard. Cutting his shoulder. Sam flung against the wall. Dean sat up with a startle from the bang. He saw Sam laying on the ground, he was struggling to get up. Dean looked over to his gun and picked up. A fired shot threw Aylss's right leg. She went down with a scowl. The bullet preiced the skin of her leg. A shock ran up her leg, up her spine to the back of her head. It triggered a unconicious state. Aylss then fell lifeless to the ground. Her blood growing in the puddle around her leg. Dean still had the gun up. A light smoke rose to the air. He was breathing hard and lowered the weapon. Once Sam got to his feet, that's when he heard the gun shot. Sam's eyes were wide to see Aylss laying on the ground... He was speechless. Selene stood there, her legs pressed to the side of the bed. She watched the young girl's life slowly start to fade away. The a shout caught her off guard: " Dean, what the hell?!" Sam shouted.

" She attacked you!" Dean called back.

" God... We have to get her to the Hospital..." Sam said looking around. He grabbed the Impala's keys and put them in his pocket and picked Alyss up. Making sure her leg was lifted up a bit higher and not bending for no blood to get to it. He rushed out the door. Dean and Selene exhanged glances and they quickly followed. Sam got to the Impala and laid Alyss carefully in the front seat.

" Why not call 911?" Dean asked.

" The hospitial is just right down the road." Sam said quickly and got in the drivers seat. He started the car up.

" What? Are we suppose to walk?" Dean asked leaned to the window.

" Yes." Sam said and drove off. He headed to the hospitial just about a mile away. Dean sighed and looked back to Selene.

" Sorry about this..." Dean said.

" It's ok, well you probably don't need me to be a burden anyways." Selene spoke, her voice almost angelic. Dean looked at her.

" Before you go... Why was Alyss heading for you?" He asked. Selene shrugged.

" I don't know..." She said soflty, " what is she... like a werewolf?" Dean watched her.

" Yeah... she was the cause of the killings lately..." Dean said, " but what confuses me is why she tried to attack you." Selene's face stayed the same but inside she was hoping he wouldn' find out...

Once Sam got to hospitial he rushed into the emergency room. " I have a girl here who is losing a lot of blood and got shot in her leg!" He called noticing the room moderately full. everyone looked at him and Alyss. Sam gulped and turned back to the lady. She nodded and a set of 3 doctors came out with a bed and rolled it to him. They laid her carefully onto the bed and the nurse held Sam back once they rolled her to the room.

It had've been hours before Dean showed up. Selene wasn't with him. Sam was sitting in a chair with his face buried in his hands. " Sammy..." Dean called softly when he reached his brother. Sam looked up to him. " Why are you fighting over this?"

" Dean... She had visions of her killing those people but she would blackout when she did kill them..." Sam said looking down and hearing the door open. He ingored it becuase he figured it was for the other patients. " And she would 'wake' up right after killing the victims with a major headache..."

"Hm..." Dean satrted to think he was about to say something but was interrupted by the doctor who came out.

" Sam? Sam Winchester?" He called. Sam looked up and stood. The doctor nodded and Sam and Dean walked to the doctor. " Follow." The doctor said going back through the door and heading down a hallway of some rooms then beds of some people that they can see and others they can't. He reached a door and opened it. Sam looked it. Alyss was on a bed with a mask over her face. The room was very plain, and had a window but the blinds covered the sunlight. " Son... Your friend is in a Coma..." The doctor said.

" What?" Sam said as Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

" I also have a few questions for you..." The doctor putting his clipboard down. He faced Sam, " Her name is Alyss Heart right? 17?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

" I couldn't tell you excatly, but her name is Alyss." He said, " I... just met her." Dean snuck over to where Alyss was, he pretended to be looking at her but he took the clipboard and looked that over. Her blood type... what unknown? He looked at her tempuature... up higher than normal. Everything was out of wack.

" Hey Doc. what is this?" Dean asked pointing to the blood type,

" We couldn't conclude her blood type." The doctor said.

" Strange..." Sam said looking over to Alyss, " are you guys going to move her to another room?"

" Yes... she has insurance, but it will cover only some things." The doctor said.

" If it will pay for the room, and everything she will need we don't need to get involved." Dean tried to convience to doctor. Sam glared at him. " What?" Dean shrugged to his brother.

" Will let you know when she gets a room," The doctor said motioning the brothers out of the room. " Wait in the waiting room."

" Obvious much..." Dean muttered. The doctor glared at him, as he smiled like he didn't say anything. Sam shook his head. And the brother went off to the waiting room... to wait.


	9. Chapter 8

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 8**

Alyss laid lifeless in her new room. A clear mask over her face to circulate the air into her body so she could stay alive. The doctor was looking over her charts, " This is so strange... Unknow blood type, no family relationships but her brother-but he's dead..." He said flipping through the pages trying to conclude some conclusions. He sighed. Nothing. The doctor the moved to the side of Alyss's bed and felt the side of her face. " Fever?" He asked outloud to no one. He then pulled a thermometer out and placed it under her tounge. It read a high temperature, but not high enough to concern the doctor too much. He was confused majorly, because in his whole life of treating paitents he had never had someone come in a coma with a fever... Anyways Alyss looked like she wasn't suffering from a fever... No sweating... Nothing...

Sam was leaned back in the chair in the hospitial waiting room. He had his head leaned up against the wall. Dean looked over at his younger brother and felt sorry for him. Dean looked up to the TV and it was old men playing poker. Dean sighed noticing that the place was pretty empty and the magazines sucked. Dean looked around anyone then climbed up on the seats to change the channel and the nurse spoke: " Sir, please no changing the channels." Dean looked at the nurse and put his up.

" Ok, Ok..." He said geting down and sitting back where he was. The chair sitting warm. He sighed leaning back and watched the men deal and play. " Watch I'm going to know how to play poker after this..." He remarked to himself. Dean noticed Sam's eyes slightly opening his eyes. Sam scratched his head. Dean's eyes were filled with tiredness and concerness. He watched his brother wake up from his slumber. " Hey..." Dean said softly followed by a yawn. Sam followed suite and yawned.

" Did the doctor call?" Sam asked looking into his brother's eyes. Dean shook his head.

" No, but I'm tired..." Dean said.

" Head back... lemme find the room and see if everythings ok before I get back." Sam said.

" No, I'm not letting you walk home again," Dean slightly smiled. Sam smiled back. Before Sam got into a comfortable position people came bustling in. The empty room filled with noises.

_But, how?_

_This is strange..._

_Nothing has showed up like this before!_

Sam took in what the people were saying. Dean too. The brother's exchanged glances but Sam lost intrest from them to the doctor who came back out through the sliding doors. Sam stood, followed in, Dean. " I'm going to fins out what's going up with this 'strange' indicdent... go check on Alyss..." Dean said going off on one way. Sam didn't get to nod till after Dean turned, and wasn't facing him. Sam heaved a breath and walked calmly to the doctor.

" How is she?" Sam asked.

" Um... She has a high tempurate and that's uncommon with a comas." The doctor said. Sam nodded.

" Can I see her?" Sam asked, and the doctor nodded. Sam followed him to Aylss's suite unstairs a few flights. When they reach her room Sam walked in. Aylss was still as beauitful when he saw her the first time. Her wavy brown hair fallen down around her shoulders, and her soft skin still slightly shined. Sam smiled, " I felt so close to you..." He said as if he was talking to her when she was alive. Sam sighed softly and ran his hand down the side of her face, " I hope you recover fully... and live a good life..." Sam said about to kiss her forhead. He got close... but pulled away. He gulped and tried to smiled, " Good luck Alyss."

Dean moved to the group of people, " what happened?" He asked. The group went queit and a younger boy moved to Dean.

" My mother, Julie Howl... she was bitten or something-I think it's a vampire but no one believes me- and all the blood was sucked out of her.

" Jacob! Stop saying such nonsense!" An older women, maybe about in her sixtes said putting a hand on her grandson's shoulder. " Should an imative mind they have at this age.."

" Yeah... they sure do." Dean said, thinking that the boy was probably right. " Thanks." Dean said and walking back to where he was before. Sam came out of the sliding doors to see his brother. Dean looked up, " The vampire case is back up." Sam looked at him.

" And the werewolf on is closed..." Sam said sighing, " ok... so what's so strange going on?" He asked.

" Vampire attack..." Dean said, " Her name's Julie Howl... we need to find her to see if we can find the marks." Sam nodded and the walked to the front office. " We would like to see where Julie Howl is being held, where here to investgate her body." Dean said showing his and Sam's badge. The nurse pointed them in their direction. Down that hall and into a special room for recent dea people. Sam pushed the door open, a very foul scent and bodies... many covered by a tarp like surface.


	10. Chapter 9

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 9**

" That smell!" Sam explained holding his nose.

" Stop being such a baby Sammy." Dean joked as Sam glared at him. The brother's walked into the chilly room. The walls were covered with a sheet of metal, and there were scaples, and other creepy instruments on tables at the sides of the room. Dean went to go look at the victims. He found the name tag: "JULIE HOWL." " Hey Sammy, over here." He called Sam over. Dean looked at Sam before he was about to dive in and check the wounds.

" Hey... you might want gloves..." Sam warned holding out a pair or of laytex gloves for his brother. Dean jokingly glared at Sam but placed the gloves over his hands. He had to situate the laytex against his skin to fit properly. The Dean pulled the sheet over. The women had have been in her early of mid-late thirties. Dean pulled the shirt way down and the lady was naked. Sam looked away and coughed. Dean raised his eyebrow at the uncovered breast. He couched a little too and recovered the private part of her upper torso. The Dean leaned in and looked at the odd coloured skin around her shoulder/neck. She was pretty pale, but so dry in the gerneral area. Dean ran his hand down her neck pulling away her medium red hair away from two small dark marks on her neck.

" There they are," Dean said looking at Sam. Sam leaned down and examined the bites.

" Vampire of coarse... maybe the same one that was after the cows?" Sam suggested. Dean shrugged.

" We won't know till we invesgate," Dean said. Recovering Julie. He turned to his brother and properly took the gloves off, " These bodies are kind of creeping me out, let get out of here." Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. They headed towards the door as Dean was tossing his gloves into the trash, like he was making a NBA shot.

Later that day Dean was in the driver's seat and Sam was in the Passagers. " Sammy are you still morning over Aylss?"

" Kind of... but I need to put her behind me like I did with Jessicia." Sam said confidently. Dean smiled to him.

" There you go, move on to bigger and better things in life!" Dean exclaimed turning the Impala down an alley, " like kicking some vampire ass." Sam looked at his brother and shook his head.

" Always about hunting."

" You made a comitment," Dean said stopping the car by a few others. He got out and went to the back. Sam sighed and followed. Sam walked to the back of the Impala and watched his brother prepare himself with a woode cross, some bullets and a knife. He handed Sam a gun and knife. " There's a vampire in there and-" He was cut off by his brother.

" How do you know this?" Sam asked putting the gun and knife away, to an accessable place. Dean smiled.

" I hear things, lets just get this done with." Dean concluded, shutting the back. He pulled his jacket over the gun hiden in his belt. There was a large bouncer at the back door, " Sam sneak in.. I'll get in a minute." Sam looked at his brother, knowing that he probably had a somewhat good plan to get in. Sam nodded. Dean smirked and then took the nearest man closest to the bouncer. Dean grabbed the man's shoulder to pull him to face him and punched him across the face with his right hand. The man's face was thrown in that direction and when he turned to face Dean again, blood trickled down the corner of his lips and he was pissed. Dean already had reliezed how much trouble he probably got himself into.

" Hey, knock it off!" The bouncer yelled facing them with a curled up fist that he wasn't afraid to throw.

" You jackass!" The man called taking a swing Dean, he ducked and ramed him in the stomach. Slaming tha back of the man's back into the dupster. The large bouner went over to break the fight up. Sam took the oppertunity to sneak into the club. The music was blaring, It was pitch black except for the stands on the side that were sealing liquir and the dancefloor strobe and colorful beams. Sam at first waited for his vicion to focus on the danc floor then to the tables. At the corner of his eye he saw a couple, one at her neck. Sam quickly moved that way. He stalked at first then pulled the boy off the girl. He was giving her a hickey on her neck.

" Dude, what's your deal?" The boy said looking at Sam. The girl looked at Sam and nodded, agreein with her boyfriend.

" Sorry... I thought you were someone else." Sam said moving away from the couple. Then at the table... a familar girl surrounded by a group of people. Sam moved closer to get a better look. It was someone they knew!


	11. Chapter 10

SUPERNATURAL

**Chapter 10**

Dean finally got in and noticed his brother walking towards a table. " Sammy!" Dean said grabbing his shoulder. Sam was knocked out of thoughts and faced his brother.

" How'd ya get in?" Sam asked, he just noticed the dark around Dean's eye. " Oh-hoho, ouch." Dean shrugged and looked around the dark club.

" Did ya find anything out of the normal?" Dean asked.

" No, but..." Sam faced where the tables were and he didn't see that girl... just other random people. Dean looked at him strangely. " Never mind."

" Well lets split up, I'll check this side and you get that side." Dean said walking off to the drinking part of the club. Sam nodded and headed towards the back part of the club. The lights got dimmer but there were booths with individual lights. He made his way through all the booths. He noticed a girl he saw earlier: long blond hair, black tube top and black mini skirt. Selene. " Selene?" Sam asked. The girl looked up like she was responding to her name.

" Sam... right?" She asked smiling. Sam noticed as Selene got up and came to him the guys around the booth were eyeing where they shouldn't have.

" Yeah, my brother is Dean," Sam continued, " What happened yesterday? I didn't see you come with Dean."

" I had a friend who called me up..." Selene said her eyes shining with a lie. When she lied nothing was visible to show that she was. Like usually people would have a twitch or a certain thing they would shout or what not. Sam didn't pick up her lie. " Your brothers here." Selene remarked. She could smell that sweet liquid. She knew it had to of been him.

" Ya... How'd ya know?" Sam asked looking down at the petite pale female.

" Just a guess... I'll see ya around." She smiled, unconsciously her ivory fang hung out. The glisten caught Sam's eye. He didn't say anything until Selene had disappeared into the crowd. Oh no... she's going to bite Dean, she must be the vampire in the club! Sam thought. He tried to make his way through the crowd. From where Sam was, he could see Dean with Selene by his side already. They looked like they were exchanging words. To Sam it looked like Selene was making eye to Dean's neck.

" Dean! Dean!" Sam tried to shout over the loud music and the loud voices. Failure. Sam finally got up to where they where. He rushed to them. Selene was leaning in, Sam was getting closer. Dean looked up and saw his frighten brother run to them.

" Sam?" Dean asked out loud. Selene swung around. Sam grabbed Selene by the shoulder. " What are you doing?" Dean asked looking at his brother's rude action.

" Dean, she's the vampire!" Sam exclaimed. Dean just oddly looked at Sam then his gaze turned to Selene. Selene looked at Sam then to Dean.

" What in th-"

" Show me your teeth." Dean insisted, cutting Selene off on whatever she was going to state. Selene looked between the brothers. Dean was about to restate is statement but Selene started to open her mouth. Her teeth looked somewhat normal.

" Vampires can hide their fangs," Sam said. He remembered the wooden cross that Dean brought in. Sam quickly grabbed it out of his pocket. Sam held it up to Selene. Selene looked at the cross and started to slowly back away.

" Lets not get hasty now..." She said holding out her hands in front of her trying to convince them.

" See?" Sam asked his brother getting closer. Dean held out a hand across Sam's chest to make him stop.

" Selene if your a vampire why didn't you go after us when you had the chance?" Dean asked. Selene looked down then back to Dean's eyes. Her liqui topaz seemed softer." I..." Selene said quietly. Both Dean and Sam could barely hear her over the blaring music.

" Maybe... we should go talk in private?" Sam suggested. Dean and Selene nodded. A tall, slender, black haired man came up behind Selene and grabbed her Selene by the shoulder.

" Hey Baby," The man said smirking. All Dean and Sam could see of Selene was her bare back, her blond hair and her clothing. Selene looked up into the strange man's eyes and her gaze turned into a glare.

" Dean I think he's the one you've been looking for..." Selene said. She could sense the coldness of his heart and the same temperature touch he gave her. The man looked up to Dean and hissed. Showing his set of fangs. It had seemed that everyone around them were dancing and having too much fun to notice them. Both Dean and Sam exchange glances and they took action. Dean was going to punch the vampire to get Selene to safety with Sam but his plans were changed. The Vampire man grabbed Selene by the waist and pulled her to the side dodging the hit. He then rushed to the door. Dean ran after them. Sam followed quickly.

The cold outside breeze slammed Dean and Sam in the face as they got outside. They watched as the man pulled Selene with him down the damp alleyway. The tall walls felt like they were shielding them from the atmosphere. Faint screams of Selene escaped the cold air. Dean wasn't going to give up just yet. He sped his pace and realized the vampire trying to sink into the shadows as they ran. Sam check chose and held out his gun. He stretched out his arm and was handing the gun to Dean.

" Thanks," Dean said quickly and raised it up. He leveled the pistol to the Vampire's back. He knew it wouldn't kill him but it would surely stun him for a while. Dean pulled the trigger and BAM. The vampire went down. Selene with him. The blood squirted out of his back and the vampire hit the cold cement. Selene under his arm. She had her eyes shut closed and opened them to see a lifeless but not yet dead vampire. She tried to get the man's arm off her. She felt the brace of Dean's hands grab her and pull her out. Selene fell into his arms, she suddenly put her head to his chest. Dean looked at Selene with and odd look. Dean wasn't quite done with the vampire, or the questions. He pulled away from Selene and walked to the vampire. He picked up the man's shirt collar.

" Eh... Wher-" SNAP. Dean snapped his head. The twist sent a shock down his spine and into the brain, puncturing it. Dean dropped the man's body and a red pool grew around the man's body. Selene watched she gulped. Dean looked up to her.

" Come back to our place... I still have some questions for you Selene." Dean stated. Sam had been watching the whole incident and put his hands in his pockets. It felt like the temperature had dropped drastically.

" Come on, it's getting colder!" Sam shouted and turned around, shuffling to the Impala. Dean didn't realize the shudder until Sa had said something. He shivered and looked to Selene. Who was still in revealing clothes and had no sign of being chilly. Dean shook his head and followed after his brother, so did Selene.


End file.
